Constellations
by caligirl95
Summary: seq. to Starcrossed. Braden is 20 in college he comes home for Sarah's high school graduation, imprints,then his world changes for ever.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**A/N: I've done a little editing to this story sorry but it wasn't working for me. Hope you all still like it.**

**Chapter One**

**Mia's POV**

I can't believe it my little Sarah is graduating high school. Shortly after the twins were born Jacob and I moved with the family to the other side of the reservation into Canada. It was hard because I had to allow my parents to take over the public role of mother and father. Jacob had it easier because he was use to it with Renesmee. I've spent the day trying to get a hold of Braden. He was suppose to be home by now to see Sarah graduate. The Pack was having a bonfire for her too.

RING, RING, RING

" Mom I got your message, shit." Braden said cranky in the phone.

" Braden Jacob don't you speak to me in that tone." I snapped back at him.

" I'm sorry mom, I've been driving and I just pulled over. I got a late start because I got in a major fight with Angie and we broke up. It's just all messed up." Braden growled he sounded so much like his father at times.

" Oh Sweetie I'm sorry. Angie seemed like such a nice girl." I told him.

" Nah she was a selfish bitch." Braden laughed and I could hear his truck start up again . " I'll be in time for the graduation mom I promise."

"You better be little man, Sarah will never for give you." I scolded him and hung up the phone. A couple hours later he ran threw the door.

" Hi momma." Braden ran in and pulled me into a hug.

" My little baby home, look at you." I held his face and smiled. Then I saw it and looked at him with a grimace on my face.

" I know mom the hair. Get over it." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

" Bubba!" The twins ran out they were 14 years old now. Rose wore her hair in a curly bob and Will wore his hair long in the native style.

" Braden!" Sarah ran down the stairs and jumped in her big brother arms.

" Hey runt." He smiled and I saw his father all over.

" Wow you grew up." Rosalie walked in and greeted Braden. " Good thing you're my nephew or I might leave Emmett." She giggled.

" Yeah I know it's that Black magic you know, beating them off with my stick." Braden defiantly had the Black confidence.

" You sound like Emmett too." Rosalie laughed and Jacob walked in.

" Little man?" Jacob looked at him. " When? Why didn't you tell me."

" I wanted it to be a surprise Pop." Braden smiled. " I've been phasing for over two years now."

" Wait, you dealt with it alone?" Jacob seemed upset.

" Dad it wasn't a big deal, I started feeling weird and then I took my temp, I knew what was going on, I went to the store bought a shit load of food took off to the woods and camped until I could control it. I thought about talking to you when it happened but it was also the same time you had those visitors." Braden said. " So Chill Alpha dad you totally taught me well."

" After this thing is over I want to see what you got Little man." Jacob said and Braden smiled.

" It depends old man." Braden had the same devilish smile Jacob has.

" On what?" Jake knew what his son was thinking.

" No what who, ha ha ha, So sis how's your friends?" Braden laughed as Sarah hit him.

The graduation went smooth and the whole family was delighted to see Braden. Edward and Bella had to go pick up Nessie she was spending some time with the Volturi over the past couple of months to learn more of the history of them. Aro had become one of the family and also kept to the family way when he would come to visit. We all changed and I thought I would have to kill my sisters when I watched my little boy walk down the stairs in cut off jeans and no shirt.

" Aunt Rose your drooling." Will laughed and took off with Braden.

**Braden's POV**

One thing I loved about being a wolf was the physical change. I was always muscular it was the Vamp blood in me. But the change brought out my abs and my chest. My arms and legs filled out and I was a magnet to girls. That's one reason Angie and I hooked up in the first place. Fuck, why did I have to think of Angie. I wondered if it was like this with Dad and Aunt Bells. I got in the truck with my little brother Will and drove to Wolf cove as we named it once we moved. It was a small beach that no one went to, unless invited.

" Braden, you get lots of chicks?" Will asked. I found it funny I haven't really been around him since he hit puberty.

" Yeah, I guess, doesn't mean I go fuckin' them all you know, you have to respect that." I also inherited my father's bad language too.

" How old were you when you lost it?" He asked and I could see where this conversation was going.

" So what you have a girl or something?" I asked him.

" Yeah, I guess, ah it's Leah and Embry's daughter Courtney." He blushed.

" Oh she's what a year younger than you?" I asked and he nodded.

" Yeah, I mean we've only kissed you know but I was just wondering." Will asked and we pulled into the parking lot.

" Listen little bro, don't rush it especially with Courtney, you two are both to young and you have a lot of life to live yet. So just cool it with the sex stuff. I was seventeen." I stretched the truth.

" Okay." Will smiled and before I could say hi to any of my family I was pulled away to the dance floor.

" Hi Braden remember me, I'm Hailey Martin." She smiled as she shook her ass. She was cute nothing impressive then her friend Mattie Wilson came up behind me. We danced for a while and they started getting a little more into a sexy Dance and that's when I took off for a beer.

" Hey uncle Sam can I get one." I asked and he about choked.

" Braden, when?" He smiled and poured me a beer from the keg.

" A while ago talk to dad I think he's pissed I didn't tell him." I smiled and a couple of super hot girls found me.

" Ah hi I'm Cleo and this is Celia, want to dance?" I turned to reply then I caught the ass of the hottest chick there she was dancing with my sisters and dressed in a black bikini, she had long bronze curls and I knew that hair anywhere.

" Thanks maybe later I have something to do first." I pounded my beer and gave Sarah and Rose the shh. I wrapped my arm around her waist and started dancing with her. She never turned around but Sarah and Rose backed off and she started grinding her ass on me and I defiantly was feeling it. She was too.

" I'm Renesmee." She said in a seductive purr.

" I know who you are stupid head." I gave her a sexy smile when I spun her around I did a provocative move with her on my leg and snapped her up where her eyes met mine." Fuck me." I gasped. It wasn't what I thought should have happened. Renesmee, little stupid head Nessie, the girl who tormented the hell out of me when we were little. "Ness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Braden's POV**

" Yeah, hi Poo Face." Renesmee had a shocked look on her face. We both pushed back and I heard a scream from a few miles away and pulled her out of reflex to my chest looking around and I noticed Rosie wasn't with Sarah anymore.

" Ness, go find my Dad it's Little Rose." I bolted out to the party and into the woods. I caught Rose's scent and hauled ass to her. She was against a tree with three vamps stalking her. " ROSIE!" I used the Vamp side of me to push off the large red wood I was near and caught her arm tossing her in the air as I pulled off my shorts and phased catching her on my back she hung on and I ran her out of danger.

"They're coming hurry bubba." Rosie cried hard making me run her faster.

Aunt Rosalie and Alice were running with Uncle Emmett and Jasper, I left her with them and went back and took care of business. I wasn't a nice wolf. If you were a vamp you died fast. I was what they called a head hunter like my dad. Arms, legs yeah fine but take the head and it's over. By the time the others got there I was lighting the fire. " Getting' old pop."

" Fuck, son good job." My dad came out. " Go back to the party we got the clean up."

" Braden." Rosie jumped up in my arms. " Thank you, I'm sorry I won't ever do it again."

" Rosie why were you out here?" I looked at her.

" I wanted to get away from everyone." She sighed and walked with her back to the party. " I don't understand the whole thing with why Seth is well why is he part of my life, it's just weird."

" How do you feel about him?" I knew since I was 10 what Seth's roll in our family was. He imprinted on Rosie the day she was born.

" He's like you but lately I feel weird around him." She was blushing.

" Rosie! Oh god Peanut." Seth ran scooping her up in his arms tears running down his face.

" I'm okay my Seth." She smiled. " Braden's a wolf now he totally kicked Vamp ass."

" Thank you." Seth looked at me. "I could never loose you Peanut."

" Seth it might be time for that talk you know." I winked at him and when I got back to the party the girls started in my direction and I bolted for the other side of the rocks. I had my own issues to deal with. I fuckin' imprinted my cousin. Well she's my adoptive cousin but shit Ness and I grew up together and she spent most of her time tormenting me with trying to kiss me or making me play house with her.

" Braden." I turned waking from my thoughts to see her standing there. I thought seeing her in the fire light was bad the moonlight god she was beautiful.

" Hey Ness." I offered her a rock.

" Crazy. I never thought that was how it would feel." She let out a partial laugh.

" Yeah I know." I replied. There was really nothing we could say.

" Ah are you sure, I mean after the whole thing with your dad." She sighed.

" I could tell you for sure but I'm not sure you'll want to do it." I leaned back on the rock.

" How?" She asked me and I took a deep breath.

" Kiss me." I turned my head and she looked stunned. " Dad said he knew he imprinted mom the minute they kissed, Uncle Sam and Uncle Paul said the same thing."

" Ah ok." Renesmee blushed and I leaned over to meet her half way and she pressed her lips to mine. I felt the shock of electricity shoot threw us and lifted her on top of me. There was no doubt in my mind now. She was my imprint.

" Ness." I moaned as we deepened out kiss and we really got in to it when we heard my dad calling for us. I didn't want to stop I never felt a kiss like this before." Damn it."

" I don't hear you complaining about kissing me now Braden Black." Renesmee smiled.

" This is too much." I smiled and she blushed.

" I don't know it feels perfect amount to me." She said as she ran her crotch up and down my dick.

" Thanks but remember Uncle Edward, we're so busted." I didn't move and my dad came up to us.

" What the hell are you two doing this far out?" Dad growled.

" Nothing much dad, just going all hillbilly and imprinting on my cousin nothing major." I groaned and Nessie sighed both of us afraid to touch the other.

" Oh wow." My dad sat down then Mom came.

" Did we move the party?" She smiled and sat in Dad's lap.

" Mom, Nessie kissed me again." I said in a whinny voice.

" God when are you two going to grow up." She hissed and my dad whispered in her ear and she started to cry. " BELLA!"

" Well Ness it's been nice suckin face for 3 minutes now I'll die. Uncle Edward's going to kill me." I just sat there and waited. Aunt Bells and Uncle Edward ran up and joined the little group.

" What's wrong?" Edward pulled Nessie to him. " Honey are you okay?"

" Dad I'm fine." She said softly then He froze and I heard the growl.

" WHAT!" Edward snarled.

" Make it quick will you Unc I'm really beat from the fight." I stared up at the stars.

" NO." Nessie jumped in. " Daddy I'm 24 years old I can certainly make my own decisions now. I've dated plenty of guys. Hell I'm not even a virgin. And I love Braden."

" You don't it's that stupid imprint." Edward growled.

" Not everything. I've always had a little crush on him." Renesmee blushed. " It's not like we're really related, it's kinda like when Gran and Grandpa wanted you to be with Aunt Mia."

" Now that's Hillbilly." I snickered with my dad. "Well my Pa and my Ma thought it would be good if I married my sister."

" Are you serious, I can't believe this, Braden and Nessie are imprints." Bella smiled. " Wait until Roselie finds out."

" Hey no one needs to find out, we're just finding out, it's weird enough with you four knowing so how about for once in this family you all just but out." I snapped and took Nessie and we left.

" I want to kill the arrogant bastard but I can't all I can say is, Braden grew up." Edward said and they sat there for a few minutes contemplating what was going on.

" Where are we going?" Nessie asked.

" Grandpa Billy's old place." I put her in the truck and we took off. I needed to deal with this and calm down.

" Braden." Nessie slid closer to me and wrapped my arm around her.

" I'm just a little confused, I just got out of a really bad relationship and now this." I pulled up to the house that has been closed up since Grandpa died about 3 years ago. Mom hired some one to keep it clean.

" You want to talk about it?" She asked and I shook my head.

" Hell no, the soon I forget Angie the better." I said as we walked in and I turned on the TV and sat on the sofa.

" I liked dancing with you." Nessie was trying so hard to make small talk.

" Me too." I pulled her over and we just watched some random movie and didn't say much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Renesmee's POV**

I just got to Sarah's grad party and we were dancing. I danced my sexiest hoping to catch the eye of one of the hotties at the party. I have been with so many Vampires' in Italy I just wanted to feel the warmth of a real body for a change. (Wait not like with so many Vampires, I mean around them I have only dated one Vampire and that did not work out well.) An Damn it I got it. His Russet skin was hot defiantly a wolf wrapped around my waist as he grinned against me dancing I could tell from the girls he was hot because they left. I wanted to tease him a little bit before I took him away. I could feel him getting hard already and it made my body respond.

"I'm Renesmee." I said as seductively as I could. His response in his husky sexy voice.

"I know who you are Stupid head." He replied, I was spun around dipped grinding my warm moist crotch on his warm leg and when he pulled me up. Fuck me what was that….

"Poo face." I looked into Braden's eyes and I knew what happened. He was a wolf and he just imprinted me. I just fell in love hopelessly for my cousin. Thank you god for making it a non- blood relation.

Before we could react to what just happened Rosie screamed and he took off. I ran to find Jacob and tripped over my own feet to get to him.

"Jakey!" I screamed and I was crying. "My Braden he went into the woods, Rosie screamed."

"Stay here Nessie." Jacob took off and ran with the other wolves.

Once everything was over and Daddy found out about our imprint, Braden took me back to his house. When Billy died, he left the Black family home to Braden. We spent the night on the sofa just holding each other not sure what to do. I was holding his hand sometime in the night and I guess I started dreaming about the kiss and I must have projected it to Braden.

"Ness." He woke me up around two in the morning with this lustful look in his eyes. "I need one."

"What?" I looked at him and he pressed his lips to mine. "Oh." I smiled and crawled on his lap straddling his legs and deepened the kiss. His body got hotter and I could feel him controlling his inner wolf. "Braden."

"I know we need to stop." He moaned pulling me down more on him rocking my hips. "I can't do this."

"Yes we can." I was beyond wanting him at this point. "Take me Braden right now."

"NO." He pushed me back and I wanted to cry but I saw the pain in his eyes and I just held him and he started to cry. It was like when he was eight and took Jake's motor cycle out when I was suppose to be watching him. He crashed it and broke his leg. Cried for hours in my arms.

"What did she do to you Poo?" I soothed him and he kissed my hand.

"Angie, Lets see, I asked her to marry me, she was pregnant with my kid, she got an abortion with out my okay and Fucked my best friend a month later sold the ring I got her 2 weeks after I got it for her and didn't tell me about the abortion I found out when the clinic called and left her a message." Braden pulled me into his arms. "You're to special Ness, I'm not saying no because I don't want you I'm saying no because I want you too much. I want everything right. Not when I'm a complete mess."

I could not love him more right now. I turned off the TV and pulled him into Jacob's old room to sleep. I laid there until the sun came up watching him. He still looked like the same little boy in his sleep. I bent down and kissed his lips softly and they curled into a smile. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me close.

"RENESMEE CULLEN!" My dad yelled from the living room. Braden jumped up and was shaking. He was ready to phase but I couldn't just leave.

"Ness gets out hurry." Braden was going to phase but I jumped to him and projected him sleeping peaceful, the woods, the river, kissing me for the first time. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Poo." I smiled and we walked out together to face my father.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Four**

**Braden's POV**

So I wake up this morning in the arms of the most beautiful creature on earth. Then the roar of my loving, control freak of an uncle comes from the living room. I thought I was going to phase right there. I have never been a morning person; I get it from my dad. It took everything I had to try to control myself long enough to get Nessie out safe. Nevertheless, what did my little angel do? Jumped me using her gift to calm me down. I would have taken her and made love to her senseless right there if it were not for the fact that Edward was standing in the other room.

"Daddy, don't start." She had the same look on her face that he did. One thing I've learned growing up around Renesmee. She's as head strong as she is beautiful. Her theme is It's my way and that's all that matters.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" He hissed and I could see he was beyond angry.

"Because I needed to be with Braden." She hissed back. " I'm an adult father it's about time you start treating me like one, Damn it Daddy you don't see Jakey or Mia coming after Braden."

" That's because." Edward could not finish when he looked at me.

"Say it Edward." I looked at him. "I'm my father's son. You think I'll do to Ness what Dad did?"

"I didn't say that Braden. I just don't think it's proper." Edward was cut off.

"Oh don't you dare!!!!!!!" Nessie started screaming at the top of her lungs at him. "WE DID NOTHING WRONG!! AND DON'T FORGET THAT YOU SPENT EVERY NIGHT WITH MOMMA."

"Ness calm down. You're just fueling the fire." I whispered softly in her ear and I could feel her tension melt away.

"Daddy I don't know what you thought happened here, but I know my mother so you didn't hear one of our thoughts. This is what happened." She went to touch him.

"Ness leave that thing I told you out please." I asked and Edward looked at me and I looked away.

"If she's showing me something I want to see it all." Edward hissed.

"I'll show you what ever I want." Nessie touched his cheek and showed him everything from the dance to the imprint to the kiss to make sure it was real. She showed him how utterly stupid he looked when he came looking for us the first time. Edward growled when Nessie begged me to have sex with her and I refused. She skipped the reason I was crying and just showed us sleeping. "See nothing, now Daddy I think you need to say you're sorry."

"For what wanting to take care of my little girl." Edward glared at me.

_God he is such a fuckin' control freak. How did Aunt Bells put up with it? _I thought to myself, there was no reaction, I looked around, and Bella was standing there with my parents. Dad looked like he wanted to kick the crap out of Edward. So being the wolf, I am. I put on a shit-eating grin and hung my arm around Renesmee's waist.

"Hey Stupid Head I got to go to work." I smacked her butt and she giggled.

"Hey Poo face can you at least lock up?" She pushed Edward out of the house.

"Yeah, don't worry Uncle Edward I'll be out of the house tonight." I took Nessie's hand and we walked to my truck. "Hey Mom, Dad, Aunt Bells."

"Hi Momma, Jakey, Aunt Mia." Nessie giggled and we got in and drove off.

"I made up my mind last night I am moving to the Black house." I told her and she looked sad. "I'm up for a roommate too you know, but I think it would really piss him off."

"Do I get a side of the closet?" Nessie smiled and slid closer to me.

"I'll build you a whole closet just for you." I let a growl roll in my chest as she ran her fingers down my abs. "Fuck Ness."

"I could fix it." She purred and I laughed.

"Ness when was the last time you got some?" I looked at her and she blushed.

"It's been a while, but Poo you just, well." We pulled up to the Cullen house and she was beet red. "Baby you make me horney as hell."

"I know, smells good too." I smiled teasing her and I pulled her out of the truck.

"So who killed him, one of you, Bella, Mia, or Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"Kill who?" I acted stupid.

"We know you two are a thing now." Emmett smiled. "So is the love shack still standing?"

Nessie looked at him mortified and I let out huge growls that scent Aunt Rose running. "Watch what you say Emmett."

"Wohoo, Little man is the big bad wolf now." Emmett smiled and I pulled Nessie out of the sight of everyone.

"I have to get to work for real." I pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a tight tank top.

"Work why?" Nessie was still in her bathing suit and she sprawled out on the bed. I smiled looking her up and down and I shut the door to my room.

"Because that's what I do." I smiled and crawled on top of her. "I do have sometime, if I take Dad's bike."

"I'll let you take my vett." She smiled and kissed me and I wanted to give her a little of what she wanted. "No don't."

"Why? I want you to feel good, don't worry I'm not going to fuck you." I kissed her neck and she pushed me back.

"If it's not for both of us then No." She let her emotions she in the images that she was sending me.

"Ugh." I fell on top of her not letting my whole weight rest on her. "Amazing."

"So where are you working at?" She changed the subject as I went to take a shower.

"You know that new Gym they built in town, I got a job as a personal trainer." I told her and I heard her hiss. "Awe Angel don't start thinking about that."

" Hot sweaty girls hanging on you." Nessie's nose wrinkled.

" You know your major sexy when your jealous Angel." I stood in my boxers and felt the steam start in the shower. " Besides baby it's only one day a week. The rest of the time I'll be working on the Black house. Check out my design it's in my portfolio case. I went to take a shower and came out in a towel.

" Braden Jacob Black, this is beautiful." My Gran was looking at the blue prints and the sketch of the finished work.

" Really Gran you think so?" I smiled and pulled on my clothes in the other room.

" Yes I do, you have such a talent, I wish you would put it to good use." She looked at me and I smiled.

" Gran it's my major, I'm starting my own company, Aro is fronting me the money." I smiled and she had a scolding look on her face.

" Why didn't you ask us for help?" She looked hurt.

" I didn't asked for his help, he gave me a trust fund said it was my grandma's and mom didn't want it. Shit why not. It will help get my house done, the business started, and well life on it's way." I felt Nessie's hands wrap around my waist.

" I'm sorry I had to show her. I'm sorry about the smudges It made me cry." Nessie sighed.

" Could you see that being your home?" I asked and she started crying.

" Braden, it's the most beautiful place ever." She jumped in my arms.

" Cool it, it's not a proposal, It's going to take time, you know." I still saw the light in her eyes.

" I have forever." She grinned.

" I want you to start looking for furniture so we can start mixing our style." I kissed her cheek. " I got to go."

As I walked out of the house I ran into my Dad and Edward. I went to my truck with out a word and Nessie was inside telling Alice and Rosalie about everything. I saw Edward's eyes on me and when I looked at him he smiled and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Five**

**Edward's POV**

Imprint, imprint, I hate that word. Yes, Jacob and Mia were written in the stars but they were in love before this damn curse of an imprint. For the first part of Renesmee's life Jacob thought he was imprinted to her. He's been a wonderful god father to her, Braden is a wonderful young man. However, I want Renesmee to have the choice of whom she loves. She said she has always had a crush on Braden but that is different than love. Braden is hiding something, what made him break like that last night?

Then on top of it, Renesmee went off on me. They left and I in turn and Bella is there giving me that look. I knew I was in for it, Bella was so happy for them and wanted to tell the world and Braden wanted to keep it private. Then he takes my little girl and I do not have a clue where they went thanks to my wife, Trader. If that dog get's her pregnant it's her fault. I tried to stop them.

I found them the next morning at the Black house. I knew that dog was in there doing improper things with my baby girl. I heard their thoughts. _God I love him, he's so perfect. His body has changed but just watching him sleep he is still that boy I tried everything to kiss. (_Nessie kisses Braden softly as he woke) _Mmm my beautiful Angel , her lips taste like honey and peaches. God, its taking everything not to put my self between those creamy thighs and have her know what a real man is. I so fucking love this girl. Ugh I'm feeling the throbbing fuck Ness your scent is driving me to the edge. _

That was it, no way was he touching my little baby like that. Dog just like his father. Turned my little sister in to a horny baby machine four kids before she was 20. Not my Nessie no way in hell was he going to touch her.

" RENESMEE CULLEN!!!!!!"

I heard Braden yell at her to get out. What the hell did he do to her? Damn it Bella I can't hear them. He's going to phase and kill her I know it. I stood in the living room of the shack the Black's called a house and waited. Finally Braden the violating dog comes out with my little princess, and her, her, her, bikini.

" Daddy I'll show you what I want to show you." Renesmee touched my cheek and showed me what a utter ass hole I was. I could see the love in there eyes. He looks at her with more than love but honor and respect. Jacob doesn't even look at Mia like that. I'm just thankful Mia had that operation so now as much as those to go at it they don't have any more puppies. Then it flashed to Braden crying in Nessie's arms did I miss something why was he crying. What my daughter give him a case of blue balls or something, he's the one that said NO.

" Edward a moment please, Bells, Mia why don't you girls go home let us Father's hash this out. Don't worry Bells I won't kill him." Jacob laughed and took his father's seat on the front porch.

" You know after all these years you're still an immature little boy." I hissed and he smiled bigger.

" Yeah and your still a self absorbed control freak now sit down and listen." Jacob smiled and started the talk. " Yes our kids are imprints. But there's always been that something. Nessie told you she crushed on Braden. Well what Braden didn't tell you is, when he was about Will's age he noticed Nessie a little more than he should have for being his cousin. He walked in on Ness in the shower one day. Nessie didn't know but it got Little Braden awake. He freaked and came to talk to Carlisle. Not me because he thought I'd kick his ass or something. Why do you think if Ness was going to the Beach, Braden was never there. So there was more than just this imprint with them. Braden just got out of a bad relationship he's not going to jump into another one blind not when it could hurt her. I'm not sure of the details of the break up but Seth said he was fuckin' tore up over it. I guess Braden called him crying over it. My son's no pussy I know that he took the heads off three leeches by himself after getting Rosie out of there."

" This Angie girl, what do you know about her?" I asked him and Jacob growled.

" I just know he was broken so bad that the only thing that made him smile was Renesmee." Jacob looked at me and we started walking at a human pace talking about how I should handle this. I didn't want Braden moving out because of me. I also didn't want to hear the sex life of my little girl in the middle of the night either. I considered Jacob out of everyone, to be my best friend; he's been there beyond his calling for our family and for me. When Nessie was born it was hard but it's where it started. I had to trust him with my world right now and if he said let it rest on his son well then his son will be my son.

" I'll stay out of it. I'll understand there will be hard thoughts and I'd like them to wait to have sex but since both of them are not virgins I don't think that it's going to happen so at least lets make them responsible." I told him as Braden walked to his truck to leave for work.

" What is all the commotion going on in here?" Jacob walked in and Nessie held a picture of a house.

" Look Jakey, Braden is building it for us, it's a remodel of you old house isn't it the most wonderful home ever." Nessie sighed as Carlisle and Esme looked at blue prints.

" So mom did you have something to do with this?" Jake asked Esme and she smiled proudly.

" No my grandson did it on his own. He is majoring in architecture. He's got his whole life planed and oh Jacob I've never been prouder in my life. Edward, you should be proud that your little girl found a man like our Braden." Esme looked like she was about to cry. I mean really cry the emotions in the house was amazing and Jasper was no were to be found.

" I have to start finding furniture. There are a few things in Billy's room I'd like to reuse being antique and all, Gran maybe you could help me restore them." Nessie smiled and Edward and Bella froze.

" You're getting married already?" They said together.

" No are you crazy, were going to live in sin first Momma." Nessie giggled. "No I'm just kidding, I kind of thought the same thing you did. But Braden just wants me to start looking so we can mesh our styles. It's going to take him a couple years anyway, with school and work and permits his business, I'm just glad Aro helped him."

" What!" Jacob snarled.

" It's mom's trust fund love, I didn't want it so he split it for the kids." Mia said calming Jacob down. Great he's already thinking of fucking her now. _Yeah doggie style bloodsucker make her howl._

" Thanks for the visual Jacob." I grumbled.

" Stay out of my head leech in law." Jacob winked and his hand slid down Mia's ass.

" Jacob." She snickered and soon everything was back to normal.

" Renesmee." I walked her out side.

" Daddy please no more." She sounded tired.

" How bad did she hurt him?" I asked patting the steps beside me.

" Tremendously, but Daddy I don't want to get into it, it's not my secret to tell." Nessie let tears go.

" Just tell me is it something that will hurt you?" I asked and she didn't answer.

" It hurts because he hurts." She let me in her mind and swore me to secrecy.

**Renesmee's vision to Edward.**

"_I know we need to stop." He moaned pulling me down more on him rocking my hips. "I can't do this." _

"_Yes we can." I was beyond wanting him at this point. "Take me Braden right now."_

"_NO." He pushed me back and I wanted to cry but I saw the pain in his eyes and I just held him and he started to cry._

"_What did she do to you Poo?" I soothed him and he kissed my hand._

"_Angie, Lets see, I asked her to marry me, she was pregnant with my kid, she got an abortion with out my okay and Fucked my best friend a month later sold the ring I got her 2 weeks after I got it for her and didn't tell me about the abortion I found out when the clinic called and left her a message." Braden pulled me into his arms. "You're to special Ness, I'm not saying no because I don't want you I'm saying no because I want you too much. I want everything right. Not when I'm a complete mess."_

" She did that to him, I couldn't imagine the pain he must be dealing with." I hugged her. " Be patient with him my love, don't push him."

" I won't Daddy I love him." She smiled. " Daddy he hasn't told me that but I know he does."

" It may not come right away Baby girl, but you know inside he does and sometimes that's enough." I took a deep breath. "I don't want Braden leaving the house, what you do is none of my business. You're an adult now, I'll treat you like one, as far as this house thing goes, your mother and I would like to buy the furniture for you. As a house warming gift."

**Da da da daaaaaa!!! Edward is not a complete DICK after all….. Please press the little green words below and give me your thoughts on the story. What do you think. I love my faithful's who never let me down on reviews. Join the club please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter six**

**Seth's Turn**

Thank god for Braden. What kind of fuckin' imprint protector am I? My beautiful little Rosie could have been killed or worse by those fuckin' leeches. Braden's hearing is impeccable none of us other wolves heard her. I didn't even notice she was gone. I should have known. I haven't left her side since. I think Jacob's getting pissed but he can just kiss my ass. I'm never leaving my Rosie. I love her more than anything. If I could I'd take her away from all of this just the two of us. Take her where no vampires or wolves could ever hurt my oh man what am I thinking…..

I know there is a major age difference here. I'm just a couple years younger than her father, but my body is frozen in time at 16. Rosie is fourteen now I know something is working in her head. I've caught her checking me out. Braden has told me she's asking questions about me. I have to tell her the truth about us.

" Rosie." I finally opened my mouth after several hours of silence as we watched one of her teen movies.

" Yes my Seth." She smiled and it sent chills all over me. Wait why am ? I never had that feeling.

" Braden and I had a talk, you have questions about me?" I asked and she crawled into my arms sitting between my legs.

" I kind of put it together, I heard Uncle Edward and Daddy last night at the party when Bray and Ness took off. They're imprinted, sole mates, written in the stars like Momma and Daddy." She snuggled closer. " Like me and My Seth." She kissed my cheek and sent me over into another world. " Tell me what it felt like? I must have been so little I didn't remember."

" Well, It was on the day you were born my peanut." I ran my hand threw her beautiful raven curls. " You're momma had just given birth to you and Will she was very tired. Grandpa Carlisle was helping her when something happened and you stopped breathing. You know my job is working as an EMT for the hospital. Well I was there assisting Carlisle and I had to take you from Rosalie and I was performing CPR on you and you opened your little eyes and looked into mine." I ran my hand down her cheek. She never let her eyes leave mine. " It was as if someone ripped my whole being out of me. My sole, my heart, my will. Everything was yours now. You held me in your tiny little heart. I held you for as long as I could."

" Seth, When I'm old enough will you like me like Braden likes Nessie?" She asked. " I know I'm just a little girl."

" Rosalie Rachella Black, I already like you." I took a deep breath. " If you're wondering if I will love you, I already do. If you wonder if my feelings will change into something more the older you get, yes they will. Only if you want me, I'll be there for you always. I'm your brother your protector, best friend, when the time comes and you want me I'll be your lover."

" Promise?" She sighed I could feel her happiness.

"With my whole heart." I said and she pulled me up off the floor.

" I want to run." She smiled.

" You want to run or ride my back?" I laughed and we walked out and with out thinking she looked at me in front of her parents.

" Seth so are you like my boyfriend?" I looked at Jacob and Mia and just waited.

" Why at the same time as Braden don't we have enough to deal with." Jacob growled. " You touch her in that way Seth Clearwater I'll rip your fuckin' head off myself."

" Daddy technically Seth is physically sixteen. So he could be right?" She looked to her mother for help.

" Rosalie you're to young to date we have told you when you are sixteen then you can date. If this is a problem then maybe Seth shouldn't spend so much time here." Mia didn't support her. What the hell.

" Peanut, don't rush things." I said with a very nervous voice knowing my Alpha was right there and this was his baby girl.

" I'm going to be 15 in two weeks, in some countries I'm already a woman." She crossed her arms. " Momma and Daddy were having sex at that age."

" Don't." Seth growled. " Don't pull that card Rose it will just get you in hot water." I noticed Mia and Jacob didn't say anything. Were they actually letting Rose and I have this conversation as adults?

" It's just not fare I'm just asking to have a boyfriend, it's not like I'm going to be stupid and get knocked up like Braden." With that Rose threw her hand over her mouth and started to cry. " Oh oh oh my Seth I'm sorry."

" What?" My parents looked at us and Renesmee walked in with Edward.

" Jacob, let it go. The boy will talk when he's ready." Edward said sternly. " Take your own advice."

" To hell with that, this is my Baby were talking about here." Mia screeched.

" Aunt Mia please." Renesmee ran over projecting a edited part of the conversation. " Let it go."

" Ness what did she do?" Mia was in tears.

" Damn who died? I forgot something." Braden looked at everyone.

" Bray I'm sorry I-I." Rosie was crying in Seth's arms.

" She heard our conversation about Angie." I told him and Nessie hurried to Braden.

" What did that bitch do to you?" Mia shook in Jacob's arms.

" Let me call in and we'll talk." Braden looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. I couldn't help but see the child in him that I have watched grow. " I'm not mad Ro it's okay."

" I love you Bubba." She smiled and her and I left to give the family privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Seven**

**Braden and Angie**

Mom and Dad just left after a weekend that was way to long. Mom just loves my girl. Angie is awesome; she is half-white and half-Hispanic. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Yeah hot I know, she has a rocking' rack and legs that do not end. My parents were gone maybe 20 minutes and she was all up in me.

"Mmm I missed you BB." She leaned up against the doorway that leads to my bedroom. "Wanna play?"

"Does a bear shit the woods?" I grinned and tackled her into the bedroom. We started making out heavy. She moved down and started running her tongue on my dick. "Damn Ang."

"With your weird brother and sister here I couldn't make you go crazy, pay back time Mr. Black." With that, she went to town. When I could not take it anymore, I picked her up and threw her on the bed. I pulled on a condom and started my torture of her. Angie like it rough and fast. She wanted her release and demanded it. I worked her slow pausing ever so often with a hard thrust.

"Angela Gonzalez I love you." I looked into her eyes. "I fuckin' love you."

"Braden I love you too so just fuck me already." She wined and I kept it a slow torturous pace.

"I'm past Fucking sweetie. I love you." I slid my hand under my pillow, pulled out a little black box, and pulled out a beautiful diamond solitaire. "Marry me."

"What?" She looked up at me her bronze skin sparkling with sweat as I sat in her and showed her the ring.

"Ang, Marry me." I slid the ring on her trembling finger and flashed my signature smile. "I'll give you the world Ang because I've given you my whole heart."

"Oh Braden, Yes." Angie pulled me to her and we started making love like crazy.

I gave it a month and I was getting ready to tell my parents when Angie came home crying. "Braden."

"Mmm how's my girl." I pulled her into a kiss and she hit me.

"You you fuckin' got me pregnant." She was screaming at me.

"What? Baby calm down, you're on the pill I use condoms what do you mean." I tried everything to calm her as she stormed around like a three year old.

"I don't want a baby I hate kids." She hit me again and I took control.

"Well we're having one, I know it's your body sweetie, but this is major. You said what ever when I asked you about the future and a family. I mean if you do not want it, I do. My dad took care of me on his own and my family will support me, you don't know things could change your mind once you hold her." I don't know why I thought of the child as a girl I just did. I had a name too. Carlie Ava Black. I didn't even think about who I was naming her after. Carlie was Renesmee's middle name.

"I don't want to get fat. I don't want stretch marks." She started breaking things.

"Babe, I'm fucking loaded, I'll pay for what ever you want. After the baby if you need a boob job or what ever." I never really played out the money thing but I was I had an ongoing trust fund from the Cullen's, and my Great Grandfather Aro gave me money all the time.

"Really, anything?" She smiled and started kissing me. "You know I'll need new clothes and stuff."

"My baby is in there I love you I'll give you the world just ask for it." I held her tight.

* * *

I was so glad when Braden's fucking siblings left. Yeah they're not like biological but it's still weird. I got up early one morning after spending the night and I caught them fucking in the shower. I don't blame her I mean Jacob's one hell of a man, a body just as hot as Braden, and well the lower part of him got me wet. It was like two weeks with out sex with out feeling the animal come out of my man was too much. The minute they were gone all I could think of was his dick in my mouth.

Then on top of things, the almost seven foot Native American god that wouldn't let out the animal slid a four-carrot diamond on my finger. Of course, I am going to say yes. Braden Black is fuckin' loaded I'd be stupid not to be with him. Then I got pregnant, I hate kids. This wasn't in the plan. The plan was marry Braden stick with him until we were married long enough for me to take half or more and he would have to pay me alimony until another sucker came along. I guess part of me cared for Braden. He is such a wonderful, sweet, sexy guy but I had to take care of me.

" I'm loaded Ang, I'll give you what ever you want the world just ask." He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my stomach. " I'll have new clothes bought for you by a personal shopper I know someone who will get you everything."

" Really, designer?" I giggled and jumped up and down.

" The best." I smiled and he kissed me.

" I have to get started looking for a house, I mean we only have less than nine months, I'm going to finish school, I mean we won't have much of a future if I don't." He was so happy. Most guys would be pissed and here is Braden making plans and lists.

" Honey, I'm going out with Natalia and Marciella tonight." I said walking out of our room in a skimpy dress.

" Oh, do you think a club is well a good place in your condition?" He asked and I felt my blood boil but I had to keep cool.

" I'm Pregnant baby, I'll be good, I'll stay away from alcohol promise." I smiled and started kissing him. " I'll be home after midnight and you can have some of this." I took his hand and slid his fingers into me. " Mmm you feel so good baby."

" Damn Ang you got me hard already." He slid in another finger. " Fuck me."

" Don't mess up my hair, I don't have time to have it redone." Since I wasn't wearing panties I just pulled up my dress and leaned over the sofa so he could fuck me. "Damn baby it's better with out protection. Harder."

" I don't want to hurt her." He said and I got pissed.

" You're not, but you're also not helping me." I slammed my ass back on him to get him deeper. I heard him growl and I knew it was coming out. He was thrusting hard then I felt pain and He let out a husky laugh. The pain subsided and he started moving. "Ass hole you could have warned me."

" You want to be the bitch baby I'll fuck you like one." He pumped his dick in my ass and I felt the heat of the orgasm starting. He slapped my ass making me scream. "You want more?" He slapped my ass harder and felt my release dripping on me now.

" Braden stop I can't take it anymore." I moaned as he went back into the warm wetness in my pussy.

" You like that? Give me mine baby say it." Braden moaned in my ear as he leaned on my back still moving in me. He was making love to me now.

" I did, Braden I- I love you." I moaned as I felt him fill me and trigger another orgasm.

" Stay with me Ang." He moaned.

" I can't I have plans." I pulled away and cleaned up.

" Be safe baby I love you." He laid across his bed now falling asleep.

I met the girls at this club we always would go to and I kept my promise to Braden I didn't drink. I did take a sip of Marciella's margarita. They looked at me strange I loved alcohol if there was a drink made I drank it. Especially if it was made with Patrone.

" So what's with the not drinking?" Nat asked me.

" I'm pregnant and promised Braden I wouldn't drink." I saw them shocked and then we started laughing.

" You're not keeping it are you?" Marciella asked.

" What ever, I have the appointment for next week. I just hate breaking his heart like that he's so happy about it. But I'll just tell him I had a miscarriage or something." I took a shot and felt the guilt building. My vomit reflux hit me an hour later and I spent most of the night in the bathroom. Fucking fetus, can't you just suck it up for a night.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great.

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**POV Braden**_

_I called in to my first day of work. Yeah well now I get to look for another job. Oh well it will please my Angel not to have to deal with all the Cougars that would be booking time with me. I walked into the living room to find my parents, all my aunts and uncles, Gran and Grandpa sitting there. SHIT!_

_Uncle Edward please understand what I'm going to say means nothing anymore, I love Ness I've always loved Ness._

I looked up at him and he smiled and hugged Aunt Bells. I sat down and Ness was in my arms before I new it. She touched my cheek with a peaceful image and my shaking stopped.

" Uncle Jazz you might want to stick close to mom on this." I held tight to Ness.

" Question why are you touching her like that?" Alice asked and we laughed.

" You don't know?" Renesmee giggled. " I'm going with the family thing these days, since I don't have a brother I'm in love with my cousin."

" You, her, oh, imprint?" Alice smiled and we could see the wedding planning starting to turn in her head.

" Talk son." Dad said holding tight to mom.

" So Angie and I started dating our freshman year at Cornell. By our sophomore year I was head over heels for her. We moved in together the summer of our junior year. When Mom and Dad came to visit. Well after you left we were." I stopped and looked at Nessie. She didn't say a word just squeezed my hand. " We were having sex and I proposed to her. I know not romantic but for us it was."

" Renesmee please." Edward hissed and she blushed.

" I gave her a simple four-carrot rock , she said yes. I was going to tell you all a month later and when I was making the travel plans and work coverage, Angie came in and said she was pregnant. I was beyond fuckin thrilled. I even named her on the spot. My mistake. Aunt Alice remember all those maternity clothes I asked you to get that were for a friend, they were for Angie." Mom interrupted.

" Honey, where is the baby?" Mia smiled. " I can't believe I'm a grandma."

Nessie fell to my lap and held me tight as I controlled my shakes. " I bought a house, got a mini van, had the nursery furnished everything for my little Carlie. Then the phone rang and my world shattered. I did this granted all before school started. The phone call was for Angie, it was the clinic out side of Ithaca. Angie missed her follow up. I told them I was her husband you know I was already in the part. They told me after the procedure they needed to make sure she was alright."

" Braden." Edward looked like he was crying if it was possible.

" She took her from me before I could even meet her. Angie got an abortion. Sold the ring, ran up the charge cards. And when I went to talk to my best friend about everything. Angie was doing what she does best." I heard my mother crying and the growls rolling threw my family and My dad.

" It's okay baby." Nessie whispered into my ear.

" She told me she lost the baby. I called Uncle Jazz's friend and told him I needed a copy of Grandpa's medical ID's with my picture in it. Which by the way I totally destroyed Grandpa." I saw him nod and I continued. " I went to the clinic and got a copy of her records. I confronted her and told her she was cut off and to get the hell away from me. I phased shortly after that for the first time."

" Braden, I'm so sorry." My mother kissed my forehead. _don't worry honey, she loves you more than humanly possible. Don't let this close your heart to her._

_Momma I just, how can I be who she needs when I'm so broken inside?_

_Braden, you just let her fix it._

_I love you Momma._

" I love you too baby." Mom hugged me and everyone seemed to just disappear and Renesmee smiled.

" Lets go come on." She pulled me up and took me to her room.

" Ness I don't think." I stopped at the door.

" I'm just changing so we could go hiking." She smiled. " I know that always makes you feel better."

" You always make me feel better." I pulled her to the door way and kissed her.

" Mmm, I like making you better." She smiled and skipped off to change.

We were hiking up one of the mountains and came to a clearing and Nessie was in total awe. " Oh Braden it's beautiful." She looked at the soft green grass and the large trees that bent over the area to shade it. You could see for miles. The trees were starting to turn. I pulled her down into my arms and we just sat there for hours talking.

" So how was it staying at the Volturi?" I asked looking down at her as she laid there.

" It was nice. I stayed in our old room. Aro had pictures of us as children all over the place. I grew very close to Heidi. She's not as bad as what people would think. We did a lot of shopping. Jane is actually very smart we did a lot of art tours together. Caius is amazing the stories he told me. Of course I love Aro and Marcus." She seemed to want to stop talking about them.

" Who was he Ness? You know all my secretes now. What are yours?" I kissed her neck. " You know I won't get mad."

" Alec." She snuggled to my chest. " He's the one I gave it up to."

" Oh. He doesn't look like your type Ness, I was thinking more of it being Felix." I grinned and she swatted at me playfully.

" We liked the history and he took me all over Voltera and would go hunting with me. When we first started to become romantically involved together he promised to leave and learn the Cullen way of life as a Vegetarian. Aro wasn't happy about our relationship, he never came out and said it but he was never supportive of Alec after he caught us kissing." She sighed when she saw me looking sad. " Marcus pulled me aside one day and told me that my bond with Alec was nothing more than a piece of horse hair. That I have already met who I was meant to be with. My sole mate was right there and I just had to look. I went to bed that night and the moon light came threw the window and hit our picture, the one that Gianna took when Aro had her take us to the beach. Remember we got into a kelp war."

" Yeah I remember." I kissed her cheek and she told me more.

" Well Alec came to me that night, We talked and he wanted me. I knew we were wrong, my feelings were just needing hormones but I gave myself to him. I wasn't happy about what went on either." She had tears in her eyes. " It hurt and he wasn't nice. Aro got very upset at both of us. More so at Alec because Alec bit me."

" What!" I growled and she kissed me to calm me down.

" He drank enough to pull the venom out. I hid it from my father so please try to do the same." She touched my cheek and showed me.

" I'll never hurt you like that, I'll never just have sex with you Renesmee. I will make love to you I'll never let the wolf out to hurt you." I pulled her to my chest and we stayed that way until after the sun set.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Nine**

We stayed in each others arms talking about everything. There was not one thing we didn't know about each other that has happened since I left for school. We made out a little and stopped when we would feel the heat. Then we would talk some more. Nessie used her power to bring back memories of us as kids. Her favorite was my face when I caught her naked in the shower.

" The stars are so bright." Nessie smiled looking up at them.

" See that group of stars there, it's called Lupus, it means the wolf." I smiled and she raised her perfect arched eye brow. " Then you have the big and little dipper."

" How do you know all these?" Nessie asked me as I pointed out the names of stars and constellations.

" When I was little and Momma wasn't there, when we thought she died. Dad would leave Sarah with Aunt Rose and take me up the mountain on La Push and we would stay there all night looking at the stars. He said the wolf was Momma and she was protecting us." I felt the wolf being pulled when I looked into her eyes. " I'm so lucky Ness, I've been broken for so long I've been numb to everything I thought feeling something anything would kill me. But it hasn't, you've made me feel and I can barely breath because it feels so good."

Nessie and I spent a good part of the night making out in the clearing trying not to cross any lines even though my whole body wanted her. Wanted to feel her outside as well as inside. Her breathless moans was enough to make the wolf want to break out of me. Nessie took control and laid on top of me, she rocked her hips to glide her crotch up and down my hard dick as she kissed my neck. I heard my shirt rip as she followed my jugular vein. I felt like I was in heaven with this Angel above me.

" Renesmee, You're so beautiful." I gasped as I felt the pain in my cock. "Fuck oh god Ness." I took her hips in my hands and pushed her harder on me making her cum with me.

" Braden, oh don't stop." She screamed and I smelled my blood as she dug her nails into my skin. She fell on my chest as we both came and she began licking the area that was cut. We walked back to the truck and grabbed dinner before going home. Everyone watched as we acted like kids chasing each other threw the house.

" They're acting like they did when they were little." Rosalie smiled.

" They did it I bet you." Emmett made My dad growl.

" They call me the dog." Dad growled and Rosalie hit Emmett.

" Will, bro you okay?" I saw my little brother laying on the sofa in my room.

" I don't feel good Braden." Will groaned. I felt his forehead and smiled.

" Fuckin' leeches." I grabbed a couple of bags and packed a bunch of our shorts and tossed them into the living room. " come on pup."

" Am I going to phase?" He asked as I helped him down stairs.

" Think so bro." I smiled. " Hey Baby I'll be gone a while okay."

" Okay, can I do anything?" Renesmee asked kissing me.

" Yeah, stock the kitchen and keep my bed warm." I gave her a smile and we walked in an my dad jumped. " You want to grab the pack."

" I will you take care of our boy." Mia smiled and kissed Will's cheek. " Daddy will be there sweetie."

" Momma." Rosie came down looking just as bad as Will.

" Fuck." Dad caught her then I spun around when Sarah fell on the floor.

" Sarah." Uncle Edward got her up. " Ness call Seth tell him it's Rosie, Ah we need Leah for the girls."

The next week we spent camping in the woods. I missed Ness something terrible. Will took to the wolf thing great. When Courtney brought food with Sue, I thought she was going to die when she checked out my brother's new and improved body. Yes he also got that Black arrogance that all the wolves have.

" Hey boy that's my daughter." Embry growled. " What you to had is over now."

" Daddy." Courtney sighed and left.

" Dick." Will looked at Embry.

" It's better now than getting serious and then you imprint honey." Leah kissed his cheek.

" Dad can I go home now?" Sarah asked she was not happy at all she wolfed out.

" Not yet baby girl." My dad pulled her in his lap. Rosie on the other hand was even happier than Will. She danced around Seth like a little ballerina.

" I'm faster than you are." She sang after her little race with Seth. " And you looked at my butt."

" Rosie come on." Seth hid his face.

" Daddy I'm tired and hungry I want to go home." Sarah said and Leah brought her a air mattress and blankets.

" Here sweetie, I know it's hard, We're expecting Courtney any day now that you and Rosie phased." Leah tucked her in and a bunch of laughing started coming into the camp.

" I have a SON!" Quil smiled. " Claire had Little Quil at 3:00 today."

" Congratulations Uncle Quil." Sarah smiled and laid down.

" Oh shit, All of them Jake?" Quil looked at Sarah.

" Yeah, all together too." Dad said and some of the other wolves came up.

" Hey Braden welcome to the pack dude, alright little will too." Collin shook our hands.

" Rosie and Sarah too man." I told him and he looked over to see Rosie tormenting Seth with her new body. " Sarah isn't as happy."

" I haven't even met Sarah, I was in college when she was born and then when I came back you guys moved." Collin said.

" Sarah come here." I went over and walked her over. " Sissy this is Brady and Zack, and Collin."

" Nice to meet you." Sarah froze on Collin. " Hi."

" Shit." Collin smiled and Brady and I started cracking up. So Sarah and Collin were imprinted. He was so cute with her too. She fell asleep in his arms and I thought Dad was going to flip out.

" Dad, at least she finished high school first." I pointed to Rosie. " Worry about that one."

" Thanks." He said and I heard my mother in my head.

_Braden Jacob, you keep the kids away from the house, the Volturi are here. _

_Mom why what is going on?_

_Alec went rogue._

_Renesmee._

" DAD!" I was shaking and he ran to me.

" What is it son?" He came up to me.

" Mom said, keep the kids away from the house, Grandpa Aro is there. I have to go, Nessie's in danger." I looked at him tears filling my eyes. " Alec went rogue, he's in love with her."

" Go, Embry, Sam, Jared go with him." Dad ordered and I phased running full speed to the house. I pulled on my shorts and ran in.

" Where is she?" I looked at Edward and Nessie ran out of her room.

" Braden." She fell into my arms. " Alice said he was coming here."

" Shh he's not going to get to you I can tell you that right now." I growled and I looked over and Marcus's eyes were huge.

" Amazing, I knew as children your bond was great but this is beyond anything I've ever scene." Marcus gave his hand to Aro.

" I told you brother, I saw this many years ago." Aro smiled and gave me a hug. "No need to worry about Alec. He will get over this in time."

" Grandpa he comes here I'll kill him you know I will." I was shaking major and not even Ness could control the anger. " I won't let him hurt her like that again, you and I both know he's tasted her he's not just going to give that up."

" Alice what is it?" Renesmee looked at Alice. Relief came to Alice's face.

" He's gone back to Voltera." Alice smiled. " Jane got to him in time, She told him of the imprint and that there were more new wolves, She told him of Braden's powers." Everyone then looked at me.

" You told." I growled at Aro.

" You should be proud." He replied and I just took Nessie back with us to camp.

_**Please press the button with the green letters and Review **__**J**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Ten**

**Renesmee's POV**

Braden took us back to the camp and we all agreed the girls would feel better if we went some place safe. Braden suggested the Black house and Jacob agreed. We went back to the house and Collin took Sarah asleep and tucked her in Jacob's old room. Rosie was asleep with Seth in the corner.

" Baby why don't you go take the other bed, get some rest." Braden kissed my cheek.

" I don't want to leave you; Braden, Daddy heard you he's so mad." I kissed the small scars that were still on his chest from my nails.

" He's not as mad as you think. You don't hide things as well as you think." Braden ran his finger over my lower lip. " Go sleep, I'll be there when you wake up."

" Better." I gave him that look again and he smiled. I found one of Braden's shirts and pulled it on and crawled into the warm bed . It was easy for me to fall asleep hearing the bantering of the men outside the window. Braden's scent was all over his shirt.

_Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Braden Jacob Black to have and to hold as long as you both shale live?_

_I do._

_Do you Braden Jacob Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to have and to hold as long as you both shale live?_

_You bet your ass, I mean I do. Sorry babe._

The dream of my wedding to Braden it was beautiful. The warm night air blew the scent of honeysuckle and the multiple trees. I stood in this beautiful strapless gown and Braden was in a black suit. Sarah stood next to me in a pale blue dress and she was pregnant. Collin stood up for Braden dressed in a black suit with the same light blue fabric for his tie and vest.

_Speak now or forever hold your piece…_

_This wedding should never have happened. Renesmee is mine._

All my senses were taken all I could do was see. See Braden falling to his knees in pain everyone I loved falling. Jane stood there with Alec. Not even my mother could stop them with her shield they got threw it or caught her with out my father sensing them. I was trying to scream and I couldn't. Tears fell from my eyes, I don't know what happened next I hit the floor and the door flew open.

" Baby you okay?" Braden picked me up and I found my voice and I started crying and screaming. " Shh it's okay it was just a bad dream."

" He killed you, everyone, Jane, you, Momma and Daddy, Jake, Sarah and the baby and Collin." I put my hand to his chest and projected the dream. I felt his chest rumble and he lifted my chin to meet his face.

" You're going to have to pick a different dress now." He smiled with his eyes so full of light. I understood now why Momma called Jacob her personal sun. It wasn't the heat from the wolf inside. It's because even in the darkness they can make you see the light.

" I love you." I said it to him any chance I could and each time it was like putting a band aide on each broken piece of his heart.

" Nessie sweetie are you okay?" Jake brought me a glass of water and I nodded. He always made me feel like a little girl, my protector.

" I'm sorry." I looked at Braden. " I'm so sorry."

" Shh." Braden put me back to bed this time he stayed. I went back to a different dream I was dreaming of our home, the beautiful vision Braden was going to build here on the reservation.

_Welcome home Mrs. Black._

_Lets go make a baby Mr. Black._

_Or two or three._

_Don't push it sexy._

_You like it when I push it._

I felt the heat in my body radiate down to my panties. Braden must have smelled my arousal because I felt his erection pressing against my ass.

My dream changed to something less hormonally driven. The image of a long haired little boy with honey kissed skin and big brown eyes ran threw the house with a tomahawk.

_Dylan Jacob Black you stop running in the house._

_Get the bad guy!_

The little boy couldn't have been over 3 years old. He had my eyes and the signature Black smile.

_DJ you listen to your mother you can run when Uncle Collin comes over with Aunt Sarah and Mimi._

_Uncle Emmett come over too._

_Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose are with Grandma and Grandpa in Alaska._

_Momma when baby gonna be here?_

_Two more months and then you'll be a big brother. _

_What baby name?_

_Violet Anne_

" Nessie baby wake up." Braden kissed my lips softly.

" No not yet such a beautiful dream." I moaned snuggling in to his warmth.

" Come on baby it's time to go home." He laid on top of me and kissed my neck until I woke up. " Wake up I'll be in the living room."

" Were is everyone it's to quiet?" I asked.

" They went home after Aro called me last night and told me they were leaving with Alec in tow." Braden smiled and I pulled off the blankets moving my legs to welcome him.

" Come wake me up." I ran my fingers up my thigh.

" Ness, not now." Braden took a deep breath and shivered.

" You did it you know." I giggled and pulled on my shorts. I've never thought of marriage and children. I guess I got that from Momma. I wanted to be independent. Not anymore. I was thinking of going back to school and with Braden having one year left I thought it would be the perfect time. " Braden what would you think about me going back to college?"

" I think you would be making your dad happy." He smiled and locked up the house.

" Could you be away from me that long?" I asked and smiled at his response.

" Nessie, you're coming to Cornell so stop your games." He pulled me up to him and pressed my back to his truck.

" You like my games." I licked his lips.

" You're coming to Cornell." He growled and I saw a flicker of the Alpha wolf in him.

" Braden how can we live together? when all I want to do is make love to you." I smiled and he pressed me tighter.

" Get in the truck." He smiled and slapped my butt.

_**Please press the button with the green letters and Review **__**J**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Eleven**

**POV Braden**

The rest of the summer was wonderful. The last week was crazy Nessie was going crazy shopping and preparing for school again. Uncle Edward was very pleased that she was going back to school even if it wasn't Harvard. We loaded up my truck and said are good byes. Sarah and Collin were moving in together and Sarah went to Washington state to stay close home. Rosie finally cornered Seth and had her first kiss. Now all they do is make out, Dad is so going to have his hands full. Courtney has yet to phase and she and Will are still friends but she was imprinted by Zack the day after they met. Will's taking this chance to be the high school player. I'm kind of proud of the kid.

" Ness are you sure you don't mind staying at the house?" I asked her when we were about 24 hours into our drive and getting ready to pull over .

" I don't mind at all Poo." She smiled and snuggled up to me.

" Ness." I took the exit that lead to a very nice hotel.

" Yes." She replied.

" Thank you." I sighed and kissed her hand.

" For what?" She sat up.

" Loving me." I smiled and kissed her neck. We let the Valet park the truck and took a suit case into the hotel.

" Welcome." The man at the front desk said.

" I have reservations under Braden Black." I pulled out my credit card and ID.

" Oh yes, Jeremy take The Blacks to their room." He gave the bell hop the key and I felt Nessie tense when we were called The Blacks.

" Thank you." I said and we walked with the bell hop. Our room was on the eight floor a large suite with a fire already started in the fire place. Our dinner was waiting at the table with a bottle of champagne.

" Braden?" She looked at me strangely. " You planned this?"

" Maybe." I smiled and the bell hop left after a nice tip. " I'm going to take a shower in my room. You're room is right there."

" You're not going, oh, okay." She looked sad and inside I was cracking up. I took a quick shower shaved and pulled on a pair of silk pants that Alice got me. I waited for Renesmee to come out of her room. I had a package delivered and placed on her bed. When she walked out she was in a light blue silk robe. " It's beautiful, is it from Alice?"

" Nope, All me." I smiled and caught her lips in mine. " Lets eat." We sat down and ate her favorite dinner, lobster bisque, prime rib and steamed veggies with rosemary roasted potatoes.

" Braden this is wonderful." She smiled, after dinner I pulled out a little bag. "What is this?"

"Open it." I smiled and watched her pull out the velvet box.

" Braden it's beautiful, oh my god." She held up a necklace with a key on it with channel set diamonds in it. " I love it. I've never seen a key like this before."

" You never held my heart before either." I whispered in her ear as I secured the necklace around her neck. " I love you Renesmee Cullen."

I heard the little squeaks coming from her as she tried to find words. I pulled her up walked her over to the sofa where I had fruit and whip cream waiting. The night was quiet and totally perfect. Nessie was still speechless when she would only say little words.

" I bet I can make you talk." I gave her the devilish smile that automatically caused her to fill her panties.

" Sure." She was trembling.

" Ness, you're nervous." I pulled away cussing Alec in my head. " Don't be, it's me and I won't hurt you."

" I know Braden. I'm just, What if I'm not good enough, what if I can't you know do it for you?" She blushed and shied away from me.

"Baby, two months ago you did it for me. Your fuckin' scent does it for me. When your were dry humping me in our clearing it took everything to keep the wolf at bay. Renesmee you are the sexiest thing I ever saw. The night I imprinted you. I didn't know it was you at first. I was to focused on your shaking ass. I'm not asking for sex or a casual fuck. Baby I love you with every part of me. I don't want this just for me. I want to show you how much I love you." I felt her mouth on mine before I could do anything. Kissing her was like nothing I've ever felt before with anyone. Before I knew it we hit our boarder. The place we always stopped, where her nails almost pierced my skin and the wolf had to stay at bay. I looked at her for permission to go further she granted by standing and dropping her robe revealing the light blue short night gown I bought her.

" Come on." She pulled my hand and motioned towards her room. I smiled and pulled her up in my arms.

" No My Renesmee, not that one." We entered the master bedroom and she was in awe. I had soft pink roses everywhere and candles lit. Tears swelled in her eyes and she took a deep breath as I laid her on the bed. " I love you."

" I love you My Braden." Renesmee kissed me and the night our whole summer has been building up to happened.

**Renesmee's POV**

Is it be possible to love some one to much? I don't deserve his love. Braden Black is the most incredible man on the face of the earth. 18 years ago I would have thrown up if someone told me I would be in his arms. I grew up faster than Braden. By the time he was ten I was a full grown adult. Frozen in time. I've watched him grow into this man. It sounds creepy but in our world it's just right. Our maturity level has always been the same.

" Are you okay?" Braden asked me as he fought to stay awake.

" I've never felt better, you?" I replied and rested my head on his chest.

" Amazing." He said and soon I was lulled to sleep by his heart beat.

The light of the morning came to soon. I didn't want our perfect night to ever end but soon the sweet smell of my rose filled room was over powered by the succulent aroma of Apple cinnamon Craps and sausage. I bounced from the bedroom pulling on the fluffy white robe from the bathroom.

" Good morning my Angel." Braden handed me a cup of Vanilla nut coffee.

" Morning." I took a sip to help wake me. " you were amazing last night. I never knew this is how you're suppose to feel. No wonder Momma and Daddy are little rabbits."

" Now you know why I have siblings." Braden growled while he kissed my neck making my body respond. " That could be better than breakfast."

" Down boy." I giggled and sat at the table. We ate, showered gathered our things and checked out. I made Braden have the bell hop bring out the roses so that I could have them in our home. I never thought of it as the house that he had bought for his life with Angie. I thought of it as our starter home. We would finish school and I would open a art studio in town while he worked on the house and his architecture/ construction business. Twelve hours later we pulled up to a beautiful tutor style home with a beautiful front porch with a swing.

" We're home baby." He pulled me out the divers seat but I looked and noticed a flashy car in the drive way.

" Poo face who's car is that?" I felt as if someone hit me in the stomach.

" Bitch." Braden tried to calm himself.

" Braden, calm down, I'll kick her ass or eat her." I knew that would get a little grin out of him. " Well maybe just call Jane to do it."

" I wouldn't wish that on her not even Alec." He kissed my cheek and headed to the door. " ANGIE!"

" Oh Baby I'm so glad you're home. I'm so sorry for what I've done." She was dressed in some skimpy skirt and a blouse 5 times to small for her fake boobs.

" Nice Ang did I pay for those too?" Braden growled and I could see him starting to shake.

" Braden." I whispered and he pulled me into his side.

" Who's this? Oh your cousin what's her name Bessie?" Angie smiled. " I'm Angela, Braden's fiancé." She actually shook my hand.

" I'm Renesmee Black his wife." It just flew out I couldn't stop it. I wanted to hurt her like she did my Braden. " Darling why she packs her shit can you show me where our bedroom is."

" Braden is she serious?" Angie was close to tears.

" Ness would you like to see the Nursey I'm sure the baby will love it." He looked into my eyes knowing that would end her.

" Bastard." She looked at him and started to hit him. I caught her hand and pinned her against the wall.

" You will never do you hear me, refer to my husband like that, you will walk the other direction when you see him coming, you will get your shit and get out of my house, and if you dare use any of his money again you murderous bitch I will have you thrown in jail for identity theft. Do you understand?" I hissed as she screamed from the pain I was giving her.

" YES." She sobbed.

" Is the car in my name too?" Braden asked.

" Yes, the car everything." She was deathly afraid of me after this.

" Is it paid off?" Braden looked at her.

" No the card didn't have enough money on it." She said shaking from the stress.

" Braden I think that we should talk to a lawyer." I had to hold on to him to keep from ripping her slutty little head off.

" No oh god, please. Here I'll just take my suit case that has my old clothes keep the jewelry, the car, Braden the ring I pawned it and here is the card." She was crying. " It wasn't yours Braden it was Frank's."

" Get out take your bug and your clothes and get the hell out of my life Angela." Braden growled and she ran out of the house. " I love you Renesmee."

" come here." I straddled his lap and projected our love as he relaxed and the phone ran.

" Hello." Braden answered the phone. " Hey Aunt Alice were fine, yeah she's gone, oh no it's not your fault we turned off our cell phones. Ah cause we were pre occupied. Alice think what do you think we were doing."

" Gee Alice we had sex are you happy, now please come help me clean up this shit." I said and Braden laughed as Alice squealed and we could hear her car starting.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Braden's POV**

" Thanks for helping get this place cleaned up." I gave Alice a hug.

" My pleasure." Alice smiled sweetly and her hand rested on one of the door knobs before I could stop it she opened the door.

" Oh." Alice gasped.

" Poo it's beautiful." Alice and Renesmee walked into my nightmare. The walls were painted a soft mint green with light lavender stripes. A white crib sat in the center with a muslin canopy with butterflies on it. A rocking chair sat in the corner with a fully stocked book shelf. The diaper changer was full and the dresser was too. Alice opened the door to the closet and the only thing that hung in it was a white dress.

" That was going to be her christening dress." I felt the hole in my heart pulling. Renesmee was in tears Alice was holding back until she saw the family picture. Renesmee and I at that time were the same age and she had her hand in mine and we stood with our parents and the rest of the family.

" Carlie Ava Black." Renesmee ran her fingers over a baby book.

" I don't know why but I just wanted to name her after you Ness, your middle name. The first song you sang to me when we were kids was Ava Maria." I promised myself that after my break down I wasn't going to let myself be a pussy. I'm the son of an Alpha, the next in line I'm not going to get soft over things anymore. " Alice is everything okay?"

" Wonderful sweetheart, I just can't believe it, the little boy that tormented the hell out of Rose, who wanted to be his father in every single way. Has grown up and still at such a young age surpassed anything any of us ever thought. You have pulled threw something that would have crushed most men. You have been able to allow Renesmee to fix the broken to give yourself wholeheartedly to her. You have plans that will be just as successful as your love with Ness. I'm so proud to call you my nephew." Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me. " You're going to get everything you want I promise."

" I already do." I smiled and sucked up the tears that were trying to battle their way out.

" I just can't wait to fill this room." Nessie was in the wings crying and rubbing her stomach. " But I don't know if Dylan is going to like lavender."

" Dylan?" I looked at her.

" Yes, our son." She smiled and jumped in my arms and showed us her dream and I kissed her lips softly.

" Carlie." I muttered between kisses.

" Dylan." She snickered.

" How about you two finish school and get married before you talk about babies. I don't want the vision of what Edward would do to the both of you." Alice smiled and Nessie blushed.

" Yeah I guess we would be pressing out luck." Renesmee smiled.

" I'm just going to donate all this stuff." I manned up and pushed the girls out of the room.

School started and Nessie and I were on our way to our happily ever after. I got a internship at a very respectable architecture company and Renesmee found herself a time consuming job at a local art gallery that was in desperate need of her skills. We spent the Thanksgiving holiday in Voltera with Aro and My uncles. Alec was no where to be found.

" Braden son I'm glad we have some time alone together." Aro put his hand on my shoulder as we walked threw the halls.

" Grandfather you know I'm not joining, Renesmee and I have our lives planed out." I took a deep breath and looked at him. Since becoming a wolf I got nervous easily around my extended family. I would have to go out of the city at least 3 to 4 times in a week to phase and release the feelings us wolves harbor when we spend to much time around the bloodsuckers.

" Dear boy I've know that since the day we met. I want to give you something. I know it is something you won't be needing for a while but I wanted you to have it." He smiled and we walked into a very ornate and obviously a female's room.

" who's room is this?" I asked and Aro had me sit.

" This room belonged to your Great Grandmother. I've given some things to your mother but since you are my oldest Grandson this is yours." Aro sat down with a large wooden box. " The box alone Renesmee will love. This is the ring I gave my dearest when I asked to make her mine." He handed me a old ring box. I opened it and it screamed Renesmee. It was centuries old. The diamonds were the sparkling like something I never saw before.

" Aro it's, I don't know what to say." I looked at him and back at the ring. Renesmee loved Sapphires and to have this beautiful ring with light blue diamonds set above deep blue Sapphires with the platinum gold set behind them.

" That's not everything." He smiled and handed me another larger box that contained a Sapphire necklace and earrings. I recognized them from the dream that Ness had. There was enough jewels in the box to give to her one a day until the day I proposed.

We left Voltera and flew home. Renesmee unlocked the door and I tossed the two chest loads of things in the house. She fell on the sofa with relief to be home. I dialed the phone and ordered our favorite pizza's and pulled out a couple of beers from the fridge.

" I love you." I pulled her on to my lap. "We have forty five minutes."

" Why are you talking?" she smiled and we started making out on the sofa. " Let the wolf out baby."

" No way, I don't want to hurt you." I moaned as she ran her hand up and down my shaft. The door bell rang and she cussed under her breath.

" We have all night baby don't worry." I laughed pulling on my jeans and going to the door. When I opened the door it was my ex-best friend Frank. " What the hell do you." I froze as he looked down at the infant seat next to him.

" He's not mine, Angie had an abortion but got pregnant she thought it was mine but when he was born there was no doubt who the father was. When she was here in August she found your hair that you saved and took some. He's yours. Here's the proof. Angie took off on us and I just can't take care of him dude. I'm sorry." He gave me papers and sat down a large duffle bag and walked away.

" Braden." Nessie had to move me out of the way. I was in shock. She carried in the baby and the bag and then me. I sat there for a good hour before moving. I heard Renesmee taking care of him and getting the pizza and I finally picked up the phone.

You know how I said I was swearing off the emotions and stop being such a pussy. Not happening right now.

" How was your trip sweetie?" Rosalie answered her cell phone.

" Aunt Rose I need you." I started crying on the phone. "Just you please."

" I'm on my way baby." She hung up and by morning. Nessie and I were sitting on the sofa with the baby. Nessie found pictures of me and there was no doubt he even smelled like me. But he wasn't the healthiest either. Because Angie was an avid partier he was born with fetal alcohol syndrome and was very tiny. She didn't even name him.

" Braden, Ness." Rosalie walked in. I was holding Dylan and Renesmee went to her and showed her the scene so that I wouldn't have to relive that night. Dylan started crying and my lack of sleep was getting to me.

" He's beautiful Braden." She whispered. "Renesmee where is his formula?"

"In the kitchen, I'll make him one." Renesmee hurried away.

"Just rest my little boy." Aunt Rose was my mother in some ways. I always loved my mom and she was there when I needed her. But Aunt Rose and I always had this bond that was just deeper than just Aunt and Nephew.

" He's so perfect." Rosalie smiled.

" Yes he is." Renesmee smiled. " My little Dylan Jacob."

"Thank you Ness, Why don't you go tuck this one in bed, he looks exhausted. I'll take care of Dylan, I took off so fast I know that Edward has to be going crazy by now. I'll call them and settle everything." Aunt Rose said.

"You're the best." I kissed her cheek and kissed Dylan's head. "Love you little man." Dylan made a little growl sound as he drank from the bottle.

When Ness and I woke up the next morning I heard the conversations of many voices. I heard Dylan starting to cry and I ran out pulling on my pants and taking my son out of my father's arms. I growled protective of him and went to the corner. Dylan stopped crying and fell back to sleep sucking his fingers.

_Braden, your father wasn't hurting him you understand that don't you?_

_She never fuckin' told me Momma. How can Nessie be with me?_

_Sweetheart don't please, _Nessie came over and took Dylan to feed._ look at her, she loves you so much, she loves Dylan too you can see it in the way she cares him. Dylie is part of you she loves all parts of you._

_Why do I have to be so fucked up? _

_Son, stop being so hard on yourself._

_Uncle Edward?_

_I'm talking like Jacob would if he could hear what the hell you're talking about so right now I want you to Man up boy. You're plan is wonderful and Dylan is just making it better. You're the son of the greatest Alpha that ever lived. Your mother is the strongest woman on the planet. So live up to it. I hate to admit it, but I've never seen my little girl as happy as she is right now. Loving you and Dylan has given Renesmee a missing piece of her life. You love them and care for them like we all know you can._

_Thank you._

A couple hours later the baby woke up and I made his bottle. Grandpa Carlisle said "considering everything he's been threw he's a strong little guy."

" Of course he is, he's a black aren't you son." I looked threw the duffle bag for something to put on him. " Fuck, Ness where's the extra clothes?"

"Language Braden you're a father now." My grandfather laughed.

" Here honey." She came in with a little onesie and blue jeans. " Come to Momma Dylan."

Grandpa had to catch me it was the first time she said that to Dylan and he smiled at her. I knew at that moment everything was the way it was meant to be. " Babe I'm going to run get some more diapers I'll be back in a second." There was no doubt and I rushed out of the house with my cell.

" Hello." My Uncle Sam answered.

" Hey Unc." I said sitting in my truck.

" Braden, what's going on, Jake just took off then they all left." Sam said.

" Well, to make a long story short, my Ex had a baby and it was mine she took off and left him with me so I'm a dad and Renesmee and I are happier than we ever thought possible and I need a crew to start work right away on the house." I told him and the gears in my head started working.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They are the creative works of Stephanie Meyers. Please help me out with reviews, improvement suggestions, ideas your input would be great. **_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Renesmee's POV**

Alright I have the diapers, Dylan's clothes, stroller, pack n play. Oh just way to much. I know my family there's probably a whole nursery for him. Oh forget it, his diaper bag and suitcase is enough. Dylan is just growing so fast. He's defiantly his momma's boy. Braden and I are going home for the winter break. He has things to do with the pack so we won't have to much time together. But it's alright, I love him and he loves me and I just can't wait until we're married and I can fill my stomach with another child. I never thought that Dylan could bring such joy to our lives.

" Babe hurry up the taxi's here." Braden called up at me.

" I'm coming just grabbing Dylie's extra clothes." I hurried down the stairs and Braden was putting the luggage in the trunk of the car. I got to the car and felt a little off my equilibrium was off which never happened to me before. By the time we got to the airport I had to run to the bathroom I got majorly car sick. Stupid taxi driver. I met up with Braden and Dylie in line and Braden looked concerned.

" Angel you okay? You're so pale." Braden kissed me.

" Mmm fine, just a little car sick. I didn't sleep well." I said with a yawn.

" Well you can get some rest on the plane." Braden checked us in and we went to the gate.

I'm glad I had an isle seat because I was sick threw the whole flight. When I had to go back to my seat to land Braden was shaking. I knew it was because he was worried. I tried to fake it but I couldn't.

" Baby." Braden held tight to me. " Baby, when was your last period?"

" I just finished, I'm not pregnant honey we are way to careful." I reassured him. " I probably just caught some stomach bug. Or stress."

" Have Grandpa check you okay." He kissed my cheek. " I love you."

" I love you too." I smiled and we were able to leave. We walked to the baggage claim. My poor Braden was carrying me and pushing the stroller.

" Renesmee?" My father ran up to us and I was burning up.

" She's been sick the whole fight." Braden said and Momma took Dylan's stroller.

" Carlisle is at the house so he can check her out." My father said and took me from Braden so he could get our bags.

The drive back to the house was fast. Dylan woke up and wanted his bottle his little cry woke me and I took a deep breath and went to get the bottle out of the diaper bag.

" I got it sweetie you rest." Momma smiled. " My little grandbaby is just the cutest thing ever."

" Daddy pull over hurry." I said and before the car was fully stopped I was out and vomiting again. " Oh god it's the smell of his formula I can't stand it."

" Ness baby are you really sure?" Braden held me and let his hand slid across my stomach.

" I'm not baby, I'm on the pill you use those damn condoms. It's just a bug I'm going to be fine." I said and we went back to the car. Braden took me up to my room and tucked me in while Grandpa ran some test.

**Braden POV**

What the hell is wrong with Nessie. She was fine the other day and now she can't even hold water down. Dylan won't calm down he wants his momma.

" Braden." Grandpa took me into the other room.

" What is it? What's wrong with my Nessie?" I was shaking and in tears.

" Nessie's pregnant." Grandpa smiled. I knew it I knew it. " Uncle Edward is going to kill me."

" Actually he's thrilled. He sees how happy Dylan makes Nessie." Grandpa smiled. " I haven't told Nessie yet I thought you might want to."

" I do, do you think you could stall for a couple hours?" I smiled and Uncle Edward came in.

" I've been keeping an eye on things there for you, Sam and the guys have done a great job. I know you've been wanting to build the house yourself." Uncle Edward was beaming.

" Right now, Gran can have her way just stick to my design and get the guys on the crew." I smiled and they laughed. " Alice knew and it's already built isn't it?"

" Yes and it's just as beautiful as your picture." Gran walked in with the keys. "Fully decorated, with two nurseries."

" Thanks." I walked over to Nessie's room and pulled something out of my suit case. She was holding Dylan in her arms. " Baby."

" Hey, I'm fine, Grandpa said they couldn't find anything wrong. I told you just a bug or something I ate." She smiled.

" Well I have business on the res, will you two come with me?" I asked and of course my Nessie smiled and kissed me.

We got to the boarder and I pulled out a blind fold. "I'm sorry baby but this is important. Where we're going to a place well outsiders have never been before."

" But I'm an imprint." Nessie tried to protest and I kissed her ear and growled.

" mmm Braden don't do that you know what it does to me." Nessie let out a moan.

" I smell what it does to you baby, Dylan's sleeping can I get some?" I teased and ran my hand up her skirt.

" Braden not here." She was going crazy then being blind folded.

" Okay I know where we can go." I smiled and went to the house. It was just like my drawling. I got Dylan out of the car and then pulled Nessie out. I stood her were she got a perfect view of the house. I told her not to move and took Dylan inside to the warm house. Then I came back out to Nessie. " My angel, you can take off the blind fold."

" Oh Braden it's finished." Nessie smiled not looking at me on my knee.

" No it's just starting." I smiled and held out the ring.

" What do you mean?" Nessie looked down at me with tears in her eyes.

" I know it's really soon Ness, but hell everything in our life moves fast. You have been my best friend, my teacher, my first love, my sole mate, you have made my mistakes worth making, your love is unconditional and I know this because you have fixed the shattered pieces of my life and my heart. You love my son like he was your own. I promise my Nessie I will spend all eternity making you happy, giving you everything you want." I slid the ring on her finger. " Will you spend eternity with me Renesmee Cullen as my wife, Dylan's mother, little baby black's momma?"

" What! Baby that's what! YES!!!!!!OH MY GOD YEEESSSSS!!!!!!" Nessie jumped up and down and when I stood up she jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around me.

" Nessie baby, we're having a baby." I smiled and rubbed her belly. " That's what Grandpa told me. Alice saw it and they finished the house."

" What, I am? Really." Nessie kissed me again. " Take me on a tour." I pulled Nessie up into my arms and carried her into the house. Once she was sat down she picked up Dylan from his car seat and we walked the first floor.

" So I kept Gramps's living room the same with the exception for making it a lot bigger. I thought it would be a nice sitting area for the kids I expanded the kitchen moved things around so it's the dinning room is here and the kitchen is this way." I walked her into the bright kitchen that had a view of the back yard. " I put a small eating area so when the little ones need a snack they aren't making a mess everywhere. Then you can enter your library here. It's Gramps old room I opened up the walls to give you light and my office here in dad's room then the stair case to the upstairs." I grinned and growled in her ear. Nessie bit her lip and we both ran up the stairs.

We stopped at the door that had Dylan on the front in beautiful calligraphy writing. Nessie was in tears as she opened the door and saw the beautiful little boys room. The dark wood furniture with the light blue walls with bold stripes on the bottom. The theme was bugs. Nessie placed Dylan in the crib and he stayed asleep. We went to the bath room and it was a light green with monkeys. In the adjoining room was a plain walled room with all the furniture from my house. In the closet was the christening gown and a note on the wall.

_To the happy couple, _

_Esme and I have had a wonderful time in Dylan's room. We are leaving this one for you. Plus we don't want to give away the sex of the baby. Well because I can't see that much yet._

_Love, Alice._

I pulled Nessie out of the room as the tears started to come as she rubbed her tummy. I noticed she turned away to Dylan.

" Nope he's sleeping momma." I smiled and pulled her to another door. I pulled off my shirt at the door and let the wolf come out just enough to send her in a hormonal frenzy. She started ripping off our clothes and she jumped in my arms and I carried her into our bedroom. The dark mahogany furniture set perfect against the chocolate walls the bedding was turquoise and chocolate.

" Guess what baby." I moaned in Nessie's ear.

" More surprises?" She giggled as I moved her hips.

" You could say that." I let out a growl again and felt her getting wet. I teased her just inserting the head of my cock in her. " No condom I finally get to feel you." She let out a moan when I pushed in.

" Braden oh baby." She took me all in. It wasn't look before with both felt the fire consume us and she spilled her warm wetness over my cock and in return I filled her.

" I love you Mrs. Black." I cooed in her ear.

" I love you too Mr. Black." Nessie smiled and we took a nap in our new home.


End file.
